


I'm Trembling

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [86]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek to the Rescue, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Sassy Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words pack, polite and keep.





	I'm Trembling

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/177028785839/the-words-for-todays-sterekdrabbles-challenget)

“You know,” Stiles said, “it’s not polite to keep a man tied up.”

The woman pacing in front of him snarled and flashed her eyes.

“Oh, yes, big scary Alpha. I’m trembling. See, this is me trembling.” Stiles somehow managed to lift his hand and flip her off, which only made her snarl more.

“I should just kill--” howls sounded throughout the warehouse and the woman whirled to face the doorway.

“Yeah, that’d be the pack. I don’t think you thought the whole ‘kidnapping the Alpha’s mate’ thing through, did you?”

Derek burst through the door and the woman screamed.


End file.
